Frank the Rabbit
Frank Anderson, also known as Frank the Rabbit, was a character and the antihero in Donnie Darko. History Beginning In the middle of the night, on October 2, 1988, Donnie is awakened from his sleep by a strange voice and led out onto a golf course where he converses with a life-size demonic-looking rabbit named Frank who tells him that the world will end in 28 days, 6 hours, 42 minutes and 12 seconds, Donnie then falls asleep after being told this. After waking up on the golf course the next morning, Donnie returns home to discover that a huge jet engine has fallen from the sky and into his bedroom. The next night Frank appears to Donnie and makes him flood his school. Middle Frank appears later on, tempting Donnie to do another thing, burning down the house of a motivational speaker, to which Donnie does, without hesitation. After burning down the house, Donnie finds Frank yet again at a movie theater, and questions him on why he "wears that stupid bunny suit," to which Frank replies "Why do wear that stupid man suit". Frank takes off his mask as Donnie requests, revealing a man with a bullet hole in his right eye. Donnie asks him what happened to his eye, to which Frank replies, "I'm so sorry", referring to his remorse to a future event in the film. Frank then tells Donnie to burn down Jim Cunningham's house, which eventually reveals the man to be a pedophile. Frank appears again to Donnie in the mirror of his own bathroom, they converse about the world ending and Donnie tries to figure out how Frank's powers work, to which he gets no reply. When Donnie's younger sister comes in the bathroom, Frank vanishes. Later, when Donnie goes to a psychiatrist, he sees Frank again, who simply stares at him, freaking Donnie out, just to have Frank vanish again. End As a member of the manipulated dead , Frank's objective is to guide Donnie in his path to correcting the timeline of the primary universe by returning the jet engine to its original universe. It is revealed that Frank is Donnie's elder sister's boyfriend, who, while out on a beer run, accidentally runs over Donnie's girlfriend, Gretchen. Upon the sight of this, he is shot in the eye by Donnie to avenge the death of Gretchen. At the end of the film, Donnie is able to return the jet engine to the primary universe as he witnesses the start of the collapse of the parallel universe in which the events of the last 28 days took place, and he himself is returned to October 2nd to wait for the jet engine to crush him. This shows that Frank was actually a beneficial force seeking to prevent the destruction of the universe. In the primary universe, Frank is alive again, but he is shown touching his eye showing that he is still haunted by the now distant memories of the tangent universe in his dreams. Gallery FrankRabbit1.jpg FrankRabbit.gif Frank-the-rabbit-unplated-mask.jpg FrankRabbit.jpg FrankUnmasked.jpg|Frank without the mask. Frank-0.jpg FranksMask.jpg Videos Category:Creature Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Humanoid Category:Movie Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Anti-Villain Category:Immortals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Brainwashers Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Undead Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Evil Light Category:Omniscient Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Amoral Category:Supernatural Category:Provoker Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Omnipotents Category:Murderer Category:Successful Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Ghosts Category:Horror Villains